


The Third Time’s the Charm

by glittering_git



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry Potter, Draco and Harry are together if you squint, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Harry Potter is done with the bullshit. His experience at King’s Cross goes differently, and he’s no longer afraid to show the world how he truly feels.





	The Third Time’s the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Drarropoly 2018 Game/Fest](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> Board Position: The Forbidden Forest  
> Prompt: "I can feel it in the air tonight." - The Return of Something Dark - Minimum: 184 Maximum: 841 
> 
> Thank you so much to [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the quick and thorough beta!

Blaise took a deep breath as he stepped through the portrait into the passageway between the Room of Requirement and the Hog’s Head Inn. He could feel it in the air, beneath the panicked footsteps of his fellow housemates, he knew something big was going to happen. This night was about more than just the face off between He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Potter, but about the fate of the wizarding world. 

Potter was not the golden boy that everyone thought he was. Blaise had “accidentally” overheard conversations between Draco and Potter. He knew better than most how unfavourably Potter thought about most of his ‘supposed’ supporters—how close Potter was to falling from the esteemed pedestal people put him on. Blaise learned even more about Potter from Draco, as Draco was prone to share the sordid details of his life to those closest to him. 

He only hoped, for Draco’s sake, that the golden boy managed to make it out alive. 

...

Bellatrix could immediately feel something was different. The Potter boy was no longer lying facedown on the ground, but standing and looking at The Dark Lord with such hatred in his eyes that she took a step backwards. 

“Look what your pathetic Killing Curse did to me,” the Potter boy sneered. “You’ve somehow managed to hit me with it twice. Both times have been utter failures. Why don’t you try it one more time?” he taunted. “They say the third time’s the charm.” 

The Dark Lord raised his wand up slowly and levelled it at the boy’s heart. “This is your fate, Harry Potter,” he hissed, the sibilant tones of his voice washing over her like a cool stream. “You cannot fight what has been prophesied.” 

“Fuck the prophecy,” Potter declared, the fire blazing in his eyes once more. “And fuck anyone who tried to control me, anyone who said that they would protect me, but instead left me to fight on my own. Fuck them all. And fuck you too.” And with that, he raised his wand and took a menacing step towards The Dark Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are ♥
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Sign-ups for the fest are happening [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfGMZ78rAnEo41NC83vriBihKyx_M1Uwzvkf48FLv63V1-Dig/viewform) and are open until January 1, 2019!


End file.
